


How to get Dr. John Watson

by eaintdarkside



Series: How to get Dr. John Watson [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sweet
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 02:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>셜록은 존에게 마음이 있지만, 쉬 인정하지 못합니다. 보다못한 마이크로프트는 동생이 존의 마음을 얻을 수 있도록 교육을 시작합니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“오, 제길”

셜록은 짧게 욕설을 뱉어냈고, 이내 섬세하게 계량된 음식덩어리가 팬에서 접시로 옮겨졌다. 그것은 분명 타지도 않았고, 으깨지지도 않았으며, 매우 정상으로 보였지만, 냄새는 이상했다. 셜록의 섬세한 후각은 그것이 ‘외양만 멀쩡한 독극물’임을 경고했다. 그는 접시에 놓은 T본을 노려보며 미간을 구겼다. 명백히 짜증이 치밀고 있었다. 지금까지 총 12번의 시도가 있었고, 이제야 겨우 눈에 보기 좋은 음식물이 완성된 것이다. 먹을수는 없지만. 여하튼 이걸 존에게 먹일수는 없다. 셜록은 재빨리 그것을 쓰레기통에 버리고 난장판이 된 부엌을 정리하기 시작했다. 존이 알아채지 못하도록.

 

 

존 왓슨 박사를 얻는 법

 

 

 

  
0) intro

수영장에서의 밤은 끔찍했다. 존은 셈텍스를 향해 총구를 당긴 셜록에게 몸을 던졌고, 두 사람은 수영장 안으로 빠져들었다. 그 안은 안전했다. 반파된 수영장의 불꽃속에서 두 사람은 목숨을 부지할 수 있었다. 셜록은 물 밖으로 빠져나와 호흡을 정리하며 가슴에 매달린 존을 끌어당겼다. 그리고 그가 움직이지 않는다는 걸 깨달았다. 미지근한 무언가가 셜록의 셔츠를 붉게 물들이고 있었다. 그 다음 부터의 기억은 거의 박살나있었다.

마이크로프트 홈즈는 재빨리 수영장으로 향했고, 폭파된 그곳에 응급요원과 달려들어갔다. 그는 불타는 수영장 사이드에서 바닥에 존을 눕힌채 반라로 그를 껴안고 있는 자신의 동생을 발견했다. 바닥은 붉은 피로 흥건했고, 셜록의 몸 이곳저곳도 상처가 가득했지만 그는 마이크로프트의 이야기를 듣지 못하고 있었다. 그는 명백히 쇼크상태였다. 이런 동생의 모습은 처음이었기 때문에 마이크로프트는 지금 이 상황을 잘 기억해두기로 했다. 필요했기 때문이었다.

셜록의 찢어진 셔츠로 이곳저곳 지혈된 존은 의식불명 상태였다. 셜록은 그를 놓지 못했다. 떼어내려 했을땐 주먹이 날아왔다. 응급 요원 세명이 쓰러졌고, 셜록은 마치 우리에서 빠져나온 사자처럼 이를 갈았다. 마이크로프트는 셜록과 존을 함께 응급차에 겨우 집어넣었고, 존의 곁에서 떨어지지 않으려는 동생으로 인해 혼란에 빠졌다. 이건 명백히 이상했다. 이상해도 한참 이상했다.

셜록은 응급차에서 받은 주황색 담요를 어깨에 뒤집어 쓴 채, 수술실 앞에 못박힌 듯 서 있었다. 마이크로프트는 셜록의 몸을 끌고 가 의자에 앉히려 했지만 그는 한 발자국도 움직이지 않았다. 물이 뚝뚝 떨어지는 머리를 한 채, 그는 문을 응시하고 있었다. 마치 혼이 빠져나간 것 같았다.

‘존은 안정되었다’는 말을 듣고나서야 셜록은 몸을 움직여 치료를 받기 시작했다. 5시간의 수술동안 그는 꼼짝도 않고 있었는데, 마이크로프트는 긴 시간동안 많은 생각을 정리할 수 있었다. 그에겐 협상이 필요했다. 더불어 이해시킬 수 있는 준비도 필요했다. 그건 쉽지 않은 일이었다. 마이크로프트는 눈을 감았다.

존이 산소마스크를 떼어내고 집중치료실에서 일반 병실로 옮겨진 건 약 2주 후였다. 그간 셜록은 그 병실 근처에 늘 머물러 있었다. 명백히 정신을 차렸지만, 불안함 섞인 시선을 마이크로프트는 읽어낼 수 있었다. 그는 동생을 위해 병원 주변의 보안을 더 강화시켰고, 너무 눈에 띄긴 했지만 아예 보안 요원을 배치해버렸다. 허가된 의료진이 아닌 이상 존의 병실엔 아무도 들어갈 수 없었다. 셜록은 조금 안심한 것 같았다.

집중치료실은 정해진 면회 시간이 있었는데, 실은 이 일로 의료진과의 사소한 마찰이 있었다. 셜록은 늘 면회시간이 되면 칼같이 안으로 들어가곤 했는데, 문제는 들어가면 도통 나오려들지 않는다는 것이었다. 그 여파는 고스란히 의료진에게 가해졌다. 그들은 온갖 싫은 소리와 오금이 저릴 정도의 사생활 폭로에 진저리 치면서도 셜록을 겨우겨우 잡아 끌어냈다. 그건 전쟁과도 비슷했다. 면회 시작시간이 되면 반짝이는 시선으로 튀어들어가는 검은 머리의 남자 뒤로 몇 명의 간호사는 머리를 싸쥐곤 했다. 때문에 그들은 전날 밤 얌전히 집에 들어간 간호사를 안으로 들여보냈고, 결국 사생활까지 캐내어져 울기 직전이 된 간호사가 병실 밖으로 달려나가는 일의 반복이었다. 백기를 든건 병원측이었다. 그들은 멸균복을 입는다는 조건으로 셜록이 집중치료실에 상주하는 것을 허가했다. 존의 담당 의료진들은 한 숨 돌릴 수 있었다.  


 

1) start

갈아입을 옷 때문에 잠깐 플랫에 들른 셜록은 소파에 앉아있는 마이크로프트를 보고는 숨김없이 미간을 구겼다. 마치 보이지 않는다는 듯 그를 지나쳐 방으로 들어가려는 셜록의 뒷모습을, 마이크로프트의 부드러운 목소리가 잡았다.

“넌 왓슨 박사를 사랑하고 있는거란다, 동생아.”

셜록이 뒤돌아섰다. 그는 기막히다는 목소리로 응수했다.

“웃기지마, 마이크로프트.”

셜록은 그의 형을 응시한 채 자리에 서 있었다. 그는 평소처럼 그냥 자리를 뜨지 않았다. 대화를 이어나갈 수 있다는 걸 깨달은 마이크로프트는 옅게 미소지었다. 그는 우산끝을 돌리며 동생에게 이야기했다.

“그럼, 이건 어떻겠니.”

그는 눈웃음 지었다.

“내가 지금 하는 제안이 마음에 든다면, 넌 내 이야기에 반쯤 수긍하고 있다는 뜻이 될게다.”

느릿하지만, 명백하게 압박하는 어조. 셜록은 늘 그것을 싫어했다. 그는 마이크로프트의 말을 기다리기로 했다. 어차피 존은 병원에서 자고있으니까.

“사라 소이어의 직장으로부터 존은 해고 당했다, 더불어 그녀에게 새 남자친구가 생겼더군.”

천천히 이야기하며 마이크로프트가 고개를 돌려 셜록을 마주했다. 분명했다. 셜록의 눈빛이 미묘하게 달라졌다. 그는 애써 표정을 지우려 했지만 마이크로프트는 그것을 캐치해냈다. 그의 입가가 부드럽게 호선을 그렸다.

“아직이야.”  
그는 눈을 내리깔고는 다시 고개를 들어 부드러운 음성으로 이야기했다.

“내가 그의 새 직장을 잡아놨다. 오전 근무만으로도 이전 병원보다 2배의 페이를 받을 수 있지.”

그건 존에게 좋은 소식 아냐? 셜록의 얼굴에서 질문을 읽어냈는지 그는 입가를 당기며 낮은 목소리로 고했다.

“아니, 핵심은 지금부터야. 존의 팀엔 단 한 명의 여의사도 들어오지 못하도록 손을 써놨어. 그는 응급실에 배치되었고, 매우 바쁜 부서란다. 여자랑 노닥댈 여유란 전혀없지.”

그리고 그는 미소지었다. 그것은 승자의 미소였다. 셜록의 표정이 명백히 만족을 드러냈기 때문이었다.

“대신 네게 주의를 주지.”

마이크로프트는 소파에서 몸을 일으켰다. 그는 장우산을 한 손에 쥔 채, 셜록의 앞에 섰다. 그의 눈은 지금부터 말하는 것을 잘 듣고, 반드시 하라고 말하고 있었다.

“네가- 왓슨 박사를 놓친다면, 예컨대 제 2의 사라 소이어를 만나 그가 떠나버린다면 말이다. 넌 분명 망가질거야. 완벽하게. 네가 좋아하는 추리도 못할거라 장담한다. 나로선 사실 원하지 않던 결론이었지만, 이건 사실이야. 이쯤되면 내가 왜 이런 이야길 하는지 깨달았겠지?”

입가에 머문 미소가 마음이 들지 않았다. 셜록은 자신의 형이 그에게 일깨우려 드는 감정을 도통 이해할 수 없었다. 그건 본 적도 없고, 겪어보지도 못했으며, 필요성을 느껴본적도 없었기 때문이었다. 그래서 그는 혼란스러웠다. 이미 혼란스러웠던 머릿속이 더 복잡해진다.

“나보고 뭘 어쩌라는거야.”  
“닥터왓슨을 잡아. 솔직하지 못한 네 마음은 내가 들쑤셨으니 넌 그걸 인정하고 행동을 취해. 그래야 할거다.”

필요한 조언을 할테니 내 전화를 무시하지 말아라, 셜록. 마이크로프트는 그를 향해 부드럽게 웃어보였다.

 

 

  
2) first : 그의 시간을 존중 할 것

셜록은 8번째의 문자를 보내고 있었다.

\- 존, 급해요.

카우치에 누워 늘 하던대로 문자를 보내며 그가 언제쯤 이것에 답장할지 짜증스럽게 생각하고 있었다. 존은 8시부터 12시까지 근무했고, 지금은 10시였다. 존의 말대로라면 한참 바쁠시간이다. 하지만 그것따위 알게뭐냐. 존에게 셜록은 늘 첫째자리여야 했고, 그것에서 벗어나게 된다는 건 셜록에게 견딜 수 없는 일이었다. 때문에 9번째 문자를 쓰기 위해 블랙베리를 들었을 때 그는 기분이 상해있었다.

\- 전화해요, 당장.

send를 누르려는데 벨이 울렸다. 존이다. 셜록은 재빨리 전화를 받았다.

‘젠장, 바쁘다고, 셜록. 대체 무슨일인데?’  
“존- 지루해요.”

수화기 너머 ‘끄응’ 하는 소리가 들렸다. 이내 갑자기 ‘닥터 왓슨!’ 이라는 목소리가 들렸고, 존은 짧게 인사를 고했다.

‘미안, 셜록. 퇴근하는대로 갈게.’

지루해 지루해 망할 직장. 어쩌라는거야. 존은 왜 그런 지루한곳에서 시간을 보내는거지? 나와 함께 있어줘야하잖아? 그는 카우치에서 몸을 돌려 웅크렸고, 갑자기 울리기 시작하는 벨소리에 급히 전화를 꺼내들었다. 오, 젠장. 마이크로프트! 전화기를 그대로 던져버릴까 했지만 차마 그럴 수 없었다. 그는 작게 이를갈며 전화기를 귀에 가져다댔다.

“무슨일이야.”  
“셜록, 12시 이전까진- 닥터 왓슨에게 전화하는 일은 그만두었으면 하는구나.”  
“뭐?!”

셜록은 카우치에서 벌떡 일어났다. 으례 이 곳이 감청, 도청, 감시 당하는건 알고 있었지만 이렇게 드러낼 것까진 없지않은가. 불쾌했기 때문에 셜록은 항의하려 입을 떼었지만, 이내 이어지는 그의 목소리에 아무말도 하지 못했다.

“존은 12시까지 죽어가는 사람들을 살려내기위해 일해. 너도 알겠지만 그는 도덕관념이 투철하단다. 만약, 너로 인해 손쓰는게 늦어져 사람이 죽는다면 그는 분명 네게 실망하고 말거야. 셜록, 존이 플랫을 떠나는 걸 원하는거니?”

셜록은 신경질적으로 전화를 끊었다. 그리고, 존은 깨닫지 못했지만 언젠가부터 매우 평화로운 직장생활을 영위할 수 있게 되었다.

 

 

3) second : 소중한 날을 챙겨줄 것

존은 눈가를 비비며 샌드위치를 만들고 있었다. 거실에는 셜록이 빈틈없이 수트를 챙겨입은 채 나와 앉아있었는데, 그는 조금 불안해보였다. 새벽사이에 무슨 사건이라도 터졌나? 존은 셜록이 신경쓰였기 때문에 늘 그가 마시는 커피를 만들어 그에게 가져갔다. 셜록은 내밀어진 머그를 보고는 그것을 잡고, 옆에 내려놓았다.

“셜록, 무슨 일이라도 있어?”  
“아뇨, 그런건 없어요.”

그는 손끝을 부딪히던 손을 가볍게 휘저었다.

“그러니까- 음.. 식사해요, 존.”

아침부터 안절부절 못하는 셜록 홈즈라니. 존은 조금 고개를 흔들고 부엌으로 향했다. 저 남자가 말하는 걸 원치 않는다면 알아낼 수 없을것이다. 때문에 존은 평소처럼 아침식사를 꾸역꾸역 위장으로 집어넣었고, 7시쯤 플랫을 떠났다.

존이 플랫으로 다시 돌아왔을 때, 그곳은 비어있었다. 역시 새벽에 사건이 벌어진거야. 존은 속으로 생각하며 부엌으로 가 점심을 챙기기 위해 야채를 꺼냈다. 급하지 않았다면 날 데려가기 위해 기다렸겠지. 하지만 바로 야드로 가버린건 급했다는 이야기가 되는군. 그래도 오랜만의 사건이라 셜록이 좋아할테니 그건 그것 나름대로 다행이었다. 그는 따듯한 수프를 만들어 먹었고, 노곤해져버려 카우치에 누워있던 자세 그대로 잠들어버렸다. 눈을 떴을 때 플랫은 조금 어두워져 있었는데, 맞은편의 소파에 셜록이 앉아 있다는 걸 알고는 존은 깜짝 놀랬다.

“셜록, 왔으면 말을 하지 그랬어.”  
“자는걸 깨우고 싶지 않았어요.”  
“어 그래..”

존은 끄응- 소리를 내며 소파에서 몸을 일으켰고, 벽의 시계를 보며 저녁시간이 다 되었음을 깨달았다.

“저녁 먹어야겠다. 뭔가 먹고 왔어?”

부엌으로 걸어들어가는 존의 뒷통수에 좀 머뭇대는 목소리가 들려왔다.

“아뇨, 음.. 존-”

존은 냉장고 문에 손가락을 건 채 셜록을 돌아봤다. 뭔가 할 말이 있는 얼굴. 이내 존은 환하게 웃으며 대답했다.

“왜, 이번에도 머리야? 하도 봐서 이젠 놀라지 않아. 걱정마.”

그는 냉장고 문을 벌컥 열었고, 그 안은 깨끗했다. 머리도, 눈알도, 손가락도 없었다. 뒤편에서 낮은 음성이 들려왔다.

“아무것도 넣지 않았어요. 당신이 싫어하니까요.”

체념한 듯한 음성에 존은 눈을 조금 크게 뜨고 자신의 플랫메이트를 돌아다봤다. 그래, 최근 확실히 그는 변했다. 뭔가... 긍정적인 쪽으로. 존은 시선을 조금 내리깔고는 다시 들었다, 그리고 셜록을 향해 부드럽게 웃어보였다.

“그랬군, 고마워.”

좋은데, 속으로 중얼거리면서 존은 양파와 달걀을 꺼냈다. 며칠 전 넣어둔 T본이 안보이네.. 셜록이 만들어 먹었을린 만무하고. 냉동실 안쪽을 계속 뒤적거리던 존은 이내 그것을 포기하고 찬장의 식빵으로 샌드위치나 만들자고 생각했다. 뒤편에서 벨소리가 들려왔다. 예의 플랫 메이트의 전화다. 셜록은 낮은 목소리로 짧게 욕설을 내뱉고는 거실 안쪽으로 들어갔다. 그리고는 이내 들려오는 속삭이는 듯한 목소리의 비난조, 짜증. 존은 조금 웃어버렸다. 마이크로프트로군. 하지만 셜록이 왠일로 작은 목소리로 그와 아웅다웅하는지는 알 수 없었다. 보통은 듣던말던 상관않고 독설을 뱉곤 했었는데 말이다. 여튼, 그건 셜록의 가족사였다. 자신이 관여할 일이 아니었기 때문에 존은 내색하지 않으려 애쓰며 양파를 자르기 시작했다.

“젠장, 알았다고 마이크로프트! 알아서 잘 할 수 있어! 그만 닥치고 끊어!”

결국 완벽하게 들려오는 억눌린 듯한 목소리에 존은 소리죽여 조용히 웃었다. 저 두 형제의 애정표현은 늘 과격하다. 존은 그것이 싫지 않았다. 그는 다져진 양파를 근처 그릇에 옮겨 담았다. 당근을 향해 손을 내뻗는데 셜록이 그를 불러세웠다.

“존, 식사는 나가서 하면 어떨까요.”  
“어째서?”

셜록은 한 손은 허리에 얹은 채, 잠깐 손가락을 입가에 댔다. 그는 짧게 고민하고 손을 조금 휘저었다.

“그러니까.. 마이크로프트가 예약을 해버렸네요. 가서 식사하래요. 음.. 둘이서요.”

존은 이내 수긍했다. 뭔가 중요한 예약을 잡았다가 취소라도 된 모양이다. 엉성한 저녁보다는 그 쪽이 훨씬 나을 것이다. 그는 다져진 양파와 당근을 냉장고에 넣으면서 셜록을 향해 미소지었다. 좋군. 가지.  


셜록은 레스토랑으로 가면서 평소처럼 굴었다. 지나가는 사람의 사생활을 까발리고, 근처 가게의 장단점을 이야기하고, 최근 벌어진 몇 개의 흥미로운 사건에 대해 논평했다. 그는 평소보다 조금 더 말이 많았는데, 그것은 존을 즐겁게했다. 두 사람은 지나치다 싶을정도로 화려한 레스토랑에 들어섰고, -존은 긴장해버렸다- 샹들리에가 드리워진 홀을 가로질렀으며 -존은 수트를 입고 왔어야 했다고 자책했다- 화려하게 꾸며진 복도를 지나 작은 룸으로 안내되었다. -존은 겨우 안심했다- 셜록은 그곳이 전혀 부담스럽지 않은 듯 능숙하게 굴었는데, 그것은 존을 한 숨 놓게 해주었다. 이런 곳엔 와 본적이 없었기 때문이었다. 그래서 존은 되도록 모든 것을 셜록에게 맡겼고, 조용히 식사에 집중하기로 했다.

매우 훌륭한 식사가 끝나고 디저트가 나왔을 때, 셜록은 입을 다물었다. 그 전까지 신나게 떠들던것이 거짓말처럼 조용해져, 존은 셜록을 바라봤다. 그는 눈 앞의 아이스크림을 가만히 노려보더니 벌떡 일어섰고, 옷걸이에 걸린 수트로 다가가 무언가를 꺼냈다. 존은 셜록의 기행을 유심히 바라보고 있었는데, 작은 포장된 상자를 들고 테이블로 오는 셜록을 보면서 머리를 기울였다. 뭔가... 그 답지 않은 전개였기 때문이었다.

셜록은 상자를 손 안에서 한 번 굴리면서, 나머지 한 손을 조금 흔들었다.

“그러니까, 이건...”

셜록은 입을 더 열지 못했다. 그는 테이블 위의 작은 화병과, 빈 접시, 와인잔을 차례대로 바라봤고, 갑작스레 전화가 울렸을 때 엉망으로 미간을 일그러트렸다. 빌어먹을! 낮게 욕설을 내뱉으며 그는 전화기를 꺼버렸다. 그리고는 존의 앞으로 상자를 거칠게 들이밀었다.

“일반 사람들은 오늘 이걸 주고 받더군요. 그냥-”

셜록의 얼굴은 거의 창백했다.

“사봤어요.”

그건 분명히 초코렛이었다. 존은 오늘 병원에서 직원들이 서로 그것을 주고받는 걸 목격했었다. 물론 동료에게 우정 초코렛을 받긴 했지만 즐기지 않았기 때문에 병원 라커안에 넣어버린채 돌아왔다. 그는 투명한 박스안에 곱게 정리된 초코렛들을 들여다보고는 셜록을 다시 바라봤다. 그리고, 지금 저 남자의 표정을 야드사람들이 보면 일년내내 우려먹을 것이 분명하다고 생각했다. 존은 기분이 좋아졌다.

“고마워, 셜록.”

불안함 담긴 투명한 시선이 들렸다. 그는 존을 바라봤다.

“잘 먹을게.”

선량한 인상이 흐르는 미소에, 셜록의 시선이 못박힌듯 고정되었다. 존은 기분좋게 리본을 풀었다. 달콤한 향기가 흘러나오고 있었다.


	2. Chapter 2

4) third : 집안일을 도울 것

아, 우유.

존은 냉장고 문을 붙든 채 낮게 침음성을 흘렸다. 어제 병원일에 너무 지쳐 그냥 들어온것이 화근이었다. 지난 밤 저녁은 혼자 먹었는데, 셜록은 야드에 가 있었고, 밤늦게 돌아온 것 같았다. 존은 샐러드와 칩스를 만들어 테이블 위에 만들어 두고 자러 갔었다. 그 때 확인한 거였다. 냉장고에 우유가 없다는 것을.

오늘 아침은 우유없이 차로 대신해야겠군. 밀크티.. 밀크티가 마시고 싶었는데.. 고개를 천천히 흔들며 존은 냉장고를 열었고, 그 자리에 굳어버렸다. 온갖 식료품이 냉장고 안에 가득 채워져 있었는데, 심지어 건조된 면까지 -그건 상온보관으로 충분했다- 죄다 들어가있었다. 정리되지 않은 당근, 양파, 달걀 등등이 냉장고 구석에 어지럽게 처박혀 있었고, 그것들이 떨어지지 말라고 앞엔 통조림과 치약박스가 -어째서!- 놓여있었다. 그리고, 존이 그토록 찾던 우유가 두 팩, 문 옆에 수납되어 들어있었다. 존은 환하게 미소짓고 말았다. 비록 정리는 엉망이었지만 셜록이 쇼핑을 해 온 것이다. 존은 우유를 손에 든 채 거실을 바라봤다. 셜록은 자고 있겠지? 기쁨으로 반짝이는 눈을 하며 존은 기쁘게 밀크티를 만들었고, 따뜻한 음료를 넘기며 행복감에 젖었다. 그는 평소보다 더 손쉽게 잠이 깨어나는 걸 느꼈다. 때문에 셜록이 먹던 말던 부지런히 그라탕을 만들기 시작했다. 그를 위해 요리하고 싶어졌기 때문이었다.

오전 근무를 마치고 존이 돌아왔을 때 셜록은 소파에 앉아 있었다. 존은 또 다시 굳어버렸다. 거실에 어지럽게 쌓여있던 온갖 종류의 책이 죄다 사라진거였다. 존은 다른 사람의 플랫에 들어온게 아닌지 잠깐 고민했지만 뻔뻔하게 앉아있는 셜록을 보고 이것이 환영이 아님을 깨달았다.

“오...셜록... 설마-”  
“무슨 문제라도 있나요?”

얇은 논문을 읽으며 미간을 구긴 셜록이 질문했다.

“그럴리가! 청소 한거야? 그런거야 셜록?”

문 앞에 서서 두 팔을 벌리며 존이 감탄했고, 셜록은 아무일도 아니라는 듯 즉답했다.

“네.”  
“굉장해, 정말 굉장하군! 놀라워 셜록!”

존은 거의 날아갈 것 같은 기분이었다. 자신들의 플랫이 이렇게 넓은 줄은 몰랐다. 221B는 새롭게 태어난것이다. 넓은 플랫과 잘 배치된 가구. 그는 반짝이는 눈으로 주변을 둘러봤다. 굴러다니던 먼지도 없어. 완벽하군!

“셜록, 정말 고마워.”

들뜬 목소리의 존을 바라보고 슥 고개를 끄덕인 셜록은 다시 책으로 시선을 던졌다. 대답없는 플랫메이트를 뒤로한채, 존은 세탁소에서 가져온 셜록의 머플러를 두기위해 셜록의 방 문을 열었고, 다시 굳어버렸다.

“.....셜록.”

그곳은 평소에도 엉망이었다. 항상 물건과 가구와 방의 구분선이 흐릿한 장소였다. 하지만 이건 그 정도를 넘어서, 방으로의 진입 자체가 곤란해지고 있었다. 거실에 있던 책들이 죄다 방 안으로 들어간 것이다.

“너, 이건 치운게 아니잖아?!”

미간을 구긴 셜록이 소파에서 뒤돌아봤다. 그는 불만스런 목소리로 항의했다.

“어째서죠? 명백히 거실은 깨끗하다구요.”  
“하지만 이건 치운게 아니라 옮긴거야!”  
“치운다는건 이 곳에 있던 걸 다른 곳으로 옮긴다는 의미입니다. 그리고 제 방은 원래 그런 상태였으니까 더 나빠질것도 없구요.”

존은 이마에 손을 짚었다.

“셜록, 이건... 아니잖아. 넌 네 방에 들어갈수조차 없다고!”  
“내 방이 더러워지는건 당신에게 어떤 피해도 주지 않아요, 존. 당신이 생활하는 곳은 명백히 거실이고, 내 방은 내 구역...”

셜록의 전화가 울리기 시작했다. 셜록은 말을 멈추고 전화를 잡아 쥐었다. 그는 이를 악 문채 낮게 욕설을 내뱉었다. 젠장할! 셜록은 시끄럽게 울려대는 전화기를 부서져라 쥐고 있더니 몸을 돌려 그것을 받았다.

“뭐야”

요즘따라 마이크로프트가 자주 전화하는군. 존은 지끈지끈해져오는 머리에 두통을 느끼며 문틀에 기대어섰다. 셜록은 미간을 잔뜩 구긴채 온갖 짜증을 전화기로 쏟아붓고 있었다.

“그게 뭐가 잘못된거지? 난 명백히 정리했다고!”

“아냐아냐, 분명히 했다니까! 그렇게 궁금하면 직접 와서 보던가!”

“제발 좀 닥쳐, 그럼 안시아를 시켜! 난 할 만큼 했어!”

“......젠장할. 알았다고. 알았어!”

셜록은 거칠게 전화를 끊었고, 정말로 짜증났는지 배터리를 분리해버렸다. 그는 조금 머리를 잡고 앉아있더니 기운빠진 목소리로 존에게 고했다.

“내일.. 정리할게요, 방. 그럼 됐죠?”

존은 머리를 싸쥔 셜록을 가만히 바라보다가 그에게 줄 커피를 끓이기 시작했다. 왠지 그가 가엾어 보였기 때문이었다.

 

 

 

5) fourth : 상대를 배려할 것

존은 새벽에 잠이 깼는데, 엄청난 바이올린 소리가 들려왔기 때문이었다. 요 며칠 좀 조용하나 했더니. 존은 이마에 손을 얹고 한숨쉬었다. 자는건 틀렸군. 베개로 양 귀를 틀어막으며 그는 쏟아지는 잠과 바이올린 소리에 좌절했다. 그때였다. 귀에 익숙한 셜록의 전화소리. 그리고 거짓말처럼 끊어지는 바이올린 선율. 존은 베개를 머리위에서 빼냈다. 뭐지, 저 전화. 마법의 전화라도 되는거야?

셜록은 최근 존의 앞에서 평소같은 모습을 유지했지만 갑작스레 오는 -요즘따라 마이크로프트로부터 전화가 꽤 잦아졌다. 중요한 사건이라도 생겼나?- 마이크로프트의 전화에 상당히 신경질적인 반응을 보이고 있었다. 사실 그건 평소와 다를게 없는 일이기도 했지만, 전혀 다르기도 했다. 뭔가 비뚤어진 행동을 하다가도 딱 멈추는 것이다. 방금처럼. 존은 셜록과 마이크로프트가 모종의 거래를 했으리라 짐작했다. 셜록은 자신의 형을 무조건적으로 거부하는 타입이었고, 그리 쉽게 말을 듣지도 않았다. 최근 셜록은 명백히 이상했다. 정말 이상했다. 아니, 이상하다기 보단 신기하다에 가깝지만 말이다. 아마도 뭔가 약점을 잡힌게 틀림없어. 그는 조금 셜록이 걱정되었다.

뭐가 어쨌건, 일단 존은 잠들 수 있었고, 숙면 후 깨어났다.

아침에 일어난 존은 거실에 나왔는데, 셜록은 카우치 위에 누워있었다. 셜록? 혹시 잠들었을까 작은 목소리의 부름에 그는 즉시 응답했다.

“좋은 아침, 존.”  
“방금 깬거야?”  
“아뇨, 전혀 잠들지 못했습니다.”

지친듯한 저음의 목소리에 존은 부엌으로 들어가다 말고 멈추었다. 그는 미간을 찌푸리며 질문했다.

“어째서? 어디 아픈거야?”  
“아프지 않아요. 그저 좀 생각할 게 있어서 바이올린을 켰는데-” 라고 말한 셜록은 입을 다물었다. 존은 즉시 어제 새벽 울렸던 전화벨을 떠올렸고 궁금해하던 이야기를 꺼냈다.

“저기, 셜록. 요즘 뭔가 좀 이상한데 말이야. 그- 전화.”

셜록은 눈 위로 한 팔을 올려 덮었다.

“마이크로프트지?”

그는 짜증이 나기 시작했는지 극히 낮아진 저음으로 단답했다.

“네.”  
“뭔가- 있는 것 같은데. 너희 두 사람. 그러니까-”  
“존,”

미묘한 의혹을 마땅한 문장으로 연결시키지 못해, 조금 두서없이 말을 잇던 존의 이야기를 셜록이 끊었다.

“아무것도 없어요. 난 그저 형과의 마찰을 원하지 않을뿐입니다. 그러니 걱정하지 않아도 되요.”

셜록이 더 이상 그 부분에 대한 이야기를 원하지 않는다고 생각했기 때문에 존은 입을 다물었다. 그는 눈썹을 으쓱하고는 부엌으로 몸을 돌렸다. 차 마실래? 하는 질문에 셜록은 늘 하던대로 대답했다. 커피, 설탕 2개요.

 

  
그리고, 점심나절 플랫에 도착한 존은 계단을 올라가는 도중 다투는 소리를 들었다. 처음엔 당황해서 뛰어 올라가려 했지만 이내 멈추었다. 마이크로프트였다.

“네가 지루할때마다 총질을 해대면 저 벽은 뭐가 되겠니, 셜록.”  
“그렇게 벽이 걱정되면 방탄플레이트라도 깔아주던가.”  
“내가 말하려고 하는게 그게 아니란것쯤은 너도 알잖니. 자꾸 이런식으로 군다면 네 총을 압수하는수도 있어.”  
“사유재산에 손대지마.”  
“사유재산이라니, 셜록. 그 총은 정부소유란다. 뻔히 알고 있는 사실을 되풀이하지 않게해다오.”  
“젠장, 그만 닥치고 꺼져. 여긴 왜 온거야? 명백히 플랫은 깨끗하다고!”  
“물론, 문 밖에 있는 닥터가 걱정되서 왔지. 안 그렇습니까, 닥터 왓슨?”

존은 계단 중간에 멈춰있던 발을 놀리며 한숨쉬었다. 본의 아니게 엿들은 모양새가 되버렸군. 미안한 얼굴로 거실 문을 여는데 셜록이 짜증을 담아 말했다.

“존은 내게 불만없어!”  
“저 스마일리를 보고도 과연 그렇게 생각할까? 어떻습니까, 이대로 둔다면 벽의 수리비로만도 상당한 비용이 지출되겠군요.”

마이크로프트는 존을 향해 정중한 미소를 지었다. 그리고, 비용에 대한 이야기가 나온 순간 존의 얼굴은 보기 좋게 굳어버렸다. 그는 벽의 스마일리를 바라봤고, 엉망진창이 되어 가루가 날리는 참상에 눈을 짚었다. oh, god.

“결론이 나온 것 같구나, 사랑하는 동생아.”

셜록은 굳은 얼굴로 입을 꾹 다문 채 잠깐 시선을 돌렸고, 한 손으로 머리를 싸쥐며 -거의 으르렁대면서- 대답을 토해냈다.

“알았어! 알았다고! 다신 안 쏘면 될 거 아냐!”  
“좋은 결론이군요. 오늘은 행복한 저녁이 될 것 같습니다. 그럼 전 이만 약속이 있어서. -그는 존을 향해 매끄럽고 부드러운 미소를 지으며 고개를 가볍게 끄덕였다.- 셜록, 닥터 왓슨은 그만 괴롭히렴.”

거실의 문이 닫혔고, 마이크로프트의 발걸음소리가 페이드아웃되었다. 존은 누가 누구를 괴롭히는지 알 수 없어졌다. 물론, 저 벽의 스마일리도 포함해서 말이다.

 

 

6) effect : case 1 - physical

  
존은 병원의 사람들이 사탕을 주고받는 것을 보았다. 그것은 꼭 한달전, 셜록이 자신에게 준 초코렛 상자를 떠올리게 했다. 피투성이가 된 일회용 장갑을 벗으며 그는 잠깐 생각에 잠겼다.

존은 퇴근길에 병원동료가 소개해준 제과점으로 향하고 있었다. 그가 아는 사탕가게는 테스코밖에 없었는데 알토이드 같은 것 밖엔 떠오르는 것이 없었다. 그래도 명색이 고급 레스토랑에서 -물론 마이크로프트 대신이었지만- 멋진 수제 초콜릿을 받았으니 아무데서나 파는 것을 주는것에 마음이 걸렸던 것이다. 그는 근교의 고풍스러운 제과점에 들어섰고, 점원의 안내를 받으며 사탕 진열대 앞에 섰다.

“애인 주시는건가요?”  
“아... -존은 당황했다.- 애인은 아니고...”  
“그럼 고백용이시군요!”

점원은 환하게 웃으며 화려하게 포장된 사탕들을 보여주었다.

“오늘 가장 많이 나간 상품이예요. 정말 달콤하죠! 분명 고백에 성공하실 수 있을거예요!”

눈을 반짝이는 점원의 이야기에 존은 뻣뻣하게 웃어보였다.

“그.....는 단걸 좋아하지 않아서..”

순간 점원 아가씨의 눈빛이 조금 달라졌다. -그건 희번뜩과 비슷했다.- 그녀는 두 손을 들어 입을 막더니 ‘아!’하고 작게 소리쳤다.

“오, 남자분께 드리는거였어! 그랬군요!”

존은 자신이 얼떨결에 그(he)라고 말했던 것을 깨달았다. 입이 바짝마른다. 존은 무의식적으로 입술을 축이며 변명하기 위해 입을 열었지만 점원이 더 빨랐다.

“좋아요, 완벽한 걸 알고 있어요. 유기농 과일즙으로 맛을 낸 건데요.” 그녀는 재빨리 다른 선반으로 다가가 연푸른 상자를 가져왔다.

“화학 원료는 일절 사용하지 않은 고급 수제 사탕이예요. 달지 않고, -그녀는 목소리를 조금 낮추었다- 남자분들도 좋아한답니다. -그리고 그녀는 정말 예쁘게 웃어보였다.- 응원하는 의미로,” 그녀는 카운터 뒤로 재빨리 돌아가 작은 카드를 가져왔는데, 작은 흰색 공단리본에 감싸인 예쁜 물건이었다. 카드는 흰 봉투에 넣어져 상자 위에 올라갔다.

“이건 서비스예요. 저희랑 거래하는 곳에서 받은건데, VIP 고객님들께만 드리고 있거든요. 무료로 드리고 있지만 홀마크예요! 시중에선 비싸게 팔리는거니까 꼭 사용하세요!”

존은 머리가 지끈지끈해져오는 걸 느꼈지만 이제와서 ‘사탕은 받을 사람은 남자가 아니다’라고 거짓말로 변명하기엔 너무 늦었다고 생각되었다. 게다가 그건... -존은 조금 괴로운 표정으로 눈을 꾹 감았다- 부끄러울 지경이었다. 때문에 존은 재빨리 그녀에게 돈을 건넸고, 점원은 솜씨좋게 상자를 포장하기 시작했다. 푸른 상자가 군청색 리본에 묶이는 1분의 시간이 마치 1시간처럼 느껴졌던 존은 거의 붉게 된 얼굴을 푹 수그린채 쇼핑백을 들고 도망치듯 가게를 빠져나왔다.

 

  
존은 플랫에 도착했는데, 사실 거실문을 열기 전, 3초정도의 딜레이가 있었다. 문 앞에 셜록이 있으면 뭐라고 하지? 그냥 아무렇지 않게 건네면서 ‘해피 화이트데이’라고 해야하나? 그는 짧은 시간동안 오만가지 생각을 다 해봤지만 마뜩히 나오는 결론도 없었고, 무엇보다 정말로 문너머 셜록 홈즈가 있다면 이렇게 시간을 끄는것을 이상하게 생각할것이 분명했다. 때문에 존은 어떤 마음의 준비도 하지 못한 채 문을 열었다.

신은 존에게 시간을 줄 생각이 없는듯했다. 그는 소파에 앉아 손끝을 맞댄 셜록과 눈이 마주쳤다. 존은 집에 돌아와서 한 인사 중, 가장 어정쩡하고 딱딱한 인사를 건넸다.

“음...안녕, 셜록.”

그의 투명한 눈동자가 존의 얼굴, 입가, 눈동자의 흔들림, 동공, 손끝과 옷깃의 구겨짐, 함께 가져온 바깥의 내음등을 살피는 것을 존은 망연한 기분으로 바라보고 있었다. 틀렸다. 다 발각될 것이다. 모든 것을 저 오만한 남자의 입으로 까발려짐 당할바에 스스로 말하는 쪽이 더 남자답다고 생각한 존은, 주저없이 셜록의 앞으로 성큼성큼 다가갔다.

그는 긴장으로 굳어진 얼굴로 딱딱하게 흰 쇼핑백을 들이밀었는데, 셜록의 얼굴은 흥미롭다는 빛을 띄고 있었다. 그는 눈썹을 치켜올리면서 ‘오-’ 라고 소리냈다.

“이건 뭔가요, 존”  
“알면서 묻지마.”

셜록은 웃었다. 존은 당황했는데, 그렇게 웃는 셜록의 표정은 정말 레어한것이기 때문이었다. 그는 빤히 내용물을 알고 있었다. 흰 봉투에서 푸른 상자를 꺼냈고, 긴 손가락이 상자 양면을 잡았다. 그리고는 한 바퀴 돌려본다. 달그락 달그락하는 소리가 들려왔다. 그에따라 점점 붉게 변해가는 존의 얼굴을 흘끗 확인하고는 상자를 유심히 관찰했다. 푸른 리본, 끼워진 흰 봉투. -봉투에 잠깐 멈춰진 셜록의 시선은 정말 미묘했는데, 그는 뚫어져라 그것을 응시했다.- 상자의 상태와 리본의 묶여진 패턴을 관찰하고, 무게를 체크하고는 여전히 호선을 그린 입술로 -명백히 즐겁게- 이야기했다.

“요컨대, 보답이군요.”

존은 한 손으로 눈을 가렸다. 마음대로 생각해. 체념한듯한 존의 목소리를 들으며 셜록은 작은 봉투를 꺼내어 그것을 뒤집었다. 그는 봉투 겉면의 오돌도돌한 문양마저 다 외워버릴 기세로 그것을 보고 있었는데, 존은 그것이 정말 민망했다. 어디론가 도망가고 싶었다. 하지만 셜록에게 선물-진지한 의도는 아니었지만-을 주고, 그가 풀어보고 있는데 자리를 비우는건 실례가 된다. 때문에 그는 민망함을 특유의 강한 모럴로 내리눌렀다. 존은 팬위에서 달궈지는 기분을 느끼며 셜록의 행동을 응시했다.

그는 봉투의 크기와 재질, 무게, 촉감까지 모조리 기억할것처럼 그것을 섬세히 관찰했고, 매우 조심스럽게 그것을 뜯어내었다. 안에 들어있는 하늘색 카드를 꺼내어 그는 그것을 천천히 읽기 시작했다. 사실 읽을것도 없었다. 내용은 매우 짧았으니까. 존은 그것을 돌아오는 길, 작은 공원 앞 벤치에서 적었다. 제과점에서 쓸 정신은 없었고, 그냥 카드를 버리기엔 아까웠기 때문이었다. 그는 매우 고심했고, 힘들게 문장을 만들었다.

  
셜록

고마워, 맛있게 먹어.

존

  
존은 명백히 보았다. 그의 입가가 경련하듯 떨리는 것을. 때문에 존은 온 몸의 근육을 굳히고 그의 비아냥에 대처하기 위해 할 수 있는 말을 떠올리려 노력했다. 자신이 생각해도 너무 바보같은 카드였다. 역시 그냥 버릴걸 그랬나. 셜록의 놀림에 대응할 생각보단 그의 마음을 납득하고 있는 자신이 갑갑하다. 남자의 입술이 조금 비죽이며 짧게 불만을 토해냈다. 하지만 그의 눈은 웃고 있었다. 존은 그것이 약올랐다.

“이건 뭔가요, 존.”  
“보면 몰라? 카드잖아.”  
“아무 내용도 없잖아요?”

존은 얼굴을 구겼다.

“당연히 맛있게 먹어야죠. 맛없게 먹길 원하나요? 이런 문장은 쓰나마나라구요. 좀 더 색다른걸 시도해보지 그랬어요?”

청산유수. 셜록은 명백한 불만을 꽤나 즐겁다는 듯 줄줄 읊었는데 결국 존은 짜증이 치솟아 그의 손에서 카드를 뺏으려했다. 들려있는 흰 종이를 낚아채려는데 셜록의 손이 더 빨랐다.

“그렇게 불만이면 내놔.”  
“싫어요.”

즉답하고는 그는 품안에 숨겨준 카드를 조심스레 접어 흰 봉투안에 넣었다. 그리고는 존을 올려다보며 이야기했다.

“배고파요, 존. 점심안먹어요?”

오, 식사라고? 의외의 이야기에 존은 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 물론, 먹어야지. 뭐 먹고싶은데? 사건이 없어 지루하다고 줄곧 카우치에만 늘어져 있던 셜록이다. 드디어 이 남자에게 뭔갈 먹일 수 있겠군! 존은 너무나도 반가운 이야기에 셜록이 자신을 놀리고 있었다는 걸 순식간에 잊고 말았다. 그는 기분좋은 걸음으로 부엌에 들어섰고, 그런 그의 뒷 모습을 셜록은 가만히 지켜보았다.


	3. Chapter 3

7\. fifth : 상대를 인정 할 것  
effect case 2 - psycological

  
\- 사건. 12시. 병원앞에서 만나요. SH

존은 급한 처치를 마치고 한숨 돌리던 중 문자를 확인했다. 셜록이다. 그는 고개를 갸웃했다. 최근 사건이 생겼을때 자신이 병원에 와 있으면 그는 혼자 야드에 갔었다. 뭔가 급한 일인가보군. 예를들어 의학적 소견이 필요하다던가. 오랜만의 동행이기에 존은 조금 즐거워졌다.

그리고, 12시. 부지런히 사복으로 갈아입은 존은 풀풀 풍기는 소독약 냄새를 조금 신경쓰며 정문을 향해 발걸음을 놀렸다. 사실 그를 병원에서 만나는 건 처음이었다. 사라의 병원처럼 느긋한 곳도 아니었고, 굉장히 바빴기 때문에 혹여 셜록이 온다해도 상대해주는건 불가능했다. 그는 검은 수트를 갖춰입은 채 정문앞에 서 있었고, 존은 자신의 얼굴이 부드럽게 느슨해지는 걸 깨닫지 못했다.

“셜록.”

돌아보는 눈동자의 투명함을 먼 거리에서도 느낄 수 있었다. 존은 어째서인지 그것이 정말 마음에 들었다. 그는 미소지었다.

 

 

  
현장에 도착했을 땐 언제나 그렇듯 거미줄같은 폴리스 라인과 수십대의 경찰차, 관계자들이 득실거리고 있었다. 존은 셜록과 함께 내려서 현장으로 향했는데, 조금 미묘한 분위기를 깨달았다. 야드 사람들의 시선이 느껴졌는데, 평소와는 달랐다. 그것은 어딘가 모르게 원망스럽고, 지친 종류였다. 존은 어깨를 굳혔다. 뭐지? 눈썹을 치켜세우는데 큰 소리가 들렸다.

“젠장, 괴물! 이제야 오면 어떻해?!”  
“이야기했잖습니까, 늦는다구요.”

아무렇지도 않게 도노반의 질타를 넘기며 셜록은 폴리스라인을 높이 들어주었다. 존이 들어오기 편하도록.

“사체가 3시간이나 방치되어 있었다구!”  
“그럼 3시간 늦게 발견한 셈 치죠. 추리에는 조금도 문제 없습니다.”

존은 셜록을 바라봤다. 이게 대체 무슨소리야? 3시간이라니? 셜록은 당황으로 굳어있는 존의 손목을 잡은 채 안쪽으로 향했다. 그에게서 대답은 없었다. 샐리에게 질문할 뿐이었다.

“현장은 어디죠?”  
“4층. 레스트라드 경감님은 아예 지쳤다고.”  
“그랬겠죠.”

계단을 오르며 존은 잡힌 손목을 빼내고는 그의 소매를 잡아당겼다. 그제서야 남자의 시선이 존에게 닿았다.

“셜록, 3시간이 지체되었다니 무슨 소리야? 일부러 늦게 왔다는거야?”  
“당신과 함께 오고 싶었어요.”

무심한 목소리에 존은 입을 쩍벌렸다. 뭐라고? 나때문에 야드 사람들을 여기 기다리게 했다는거야?! 기가막혔지만 존은 큰 소릴 낼 수 없었다. 현장 수습과 오랜 기다림에 지친 야드 사람들이 주변에 널려있었기 때문이었다. 오, 셜록. 왜 그랬어? 급했으면 나 혼자 이 곳에 올 수도 있었다고. 목소리를 낮춘 당혹스런 음성에 셜록은 태연히 응답했다.

“어차피 둘러보는데는 2분으로 충분합니다. 당신이 뒤늦게 올 필요가 없어져요.”  
“하지만-”  
“존,”

셜록은 존의 말을 막았고, 그를 날카롭게 응시했다.

“난 당신이 필요했어요. 그래서 야드사람들에게 기다리라고 한거구요. 사체가 3시간동안 방치되던 혹은 하루종일 방치되던 현장만 훼손되지 않으면 내가 추리하는데 지장없어요. 그러니까 그 일로 더 이상 이야기하지 말아요.”

개인공간따위 안중에도 없는 셜록이 바싹 얼굴을 접근시키며 이야기했다. 그 눈빛에는 존도 어찌할 방법이 없었다. 날카롭고, 자신을 무력화시키는 눈. 존은 겨우 고개를 끄덕였다. 그의 표정이 마음에 들었는지 셜록은 뒤돌았고, 윗층으로 올라가기 시작했다.

“셜록-!”

레스트라드는 4층 입구의 계단참에 앉아 있었는데, 그는 마치 길 잃어버린 아이같은 모습이었다. 지친 시선으로 셜록을 바라보며 남자는 그를 원망하기 시작했다. 너무하는거 아냐? 왜 이렇게 늦은거야?!

“분명 3시간 늦는다고 말씀드렸을텐데요.”  
“하지만, 이건 너무하잖아! 우린 내내 여기 있어야 했다고!”  
“그럼 철수하던가요. 저도 갈까요?”

양 손을 들어보이며 질문하는 셜록을 향해 레스트라드는 깊게 탄식하며 고개를 저었다.

“젠장.”

 

 

현장은 조금 작은 방이었는데, 조적조였고, 가구는 매우 적었다. 벽을 등지고 배치된 작은 책상 한 개와 낡은 나무의자 하나. 시신은 책상옆에 쓰러져있었다.

“발포음을 들은 사람이 있어, 지난 밤 11시 경이었고 1층에 사는 사람이었네. 하지만 소리가 너무 작았고, 그게 발포음인줄은 몰랐다고 하더군. 그래도 혹시나 하는 마음에 아침에 올라왔고, 사체를 발견했어. 피해자는 에릭 프롬. 35세.”

레스트라드는 3시간동안 꽤나 성실히 주변조사를 한 모양이었다. 셜록은 그의 이야기를 들으며 방안을 둘러보고 있었다.

“마치 강도처럼 위장했는데, 이 집 꼴을 봐서 알겠지만 훔쳐갈 건 피해자의 낡은 노트북뿐이야. 그나마 자판조차 제대로 안 눌리는 구형말이지. 강도 사건은 아닌 것 같고, 피해자에게 원한 관계가 있을까 싶어 주변조사중이야.”  
“그럴 것 없습니다. 보험금을 노린 자살입니다.”

셜록이 경감의 말을 잘랐다.

“무.. 뭐?!”

단순명료하게 정리한 셜록의 대답에 레스트라드는 그를 멍하니 바라봤다.

“아니, 그걸.. 아니 그 전에 이 남자가 생명보험에 가입했던건 어떻게 알았지?!”  
“그랬군요.”

무심하게 응시하는 셜록의 시선에 레스트라드는 다시 이마에 손을 얹었고, 힘겹게 말을 이었다.

“그래.. 이 사람 생명보험에 가입했어. 그것도 얼마전에. 하지만 총탄의 흔적이 2발이라서 말이야. 자살로 보기 힘들다고.”

골치 아프다는 듯 말끝을 흐리는 레스트라드의 말은 들리지도 않는다는 듯, 셜록은 마치 뚫어버릴 듯 주변의 벽돌을 유심히 관찰했다. 그리고는 몸을 돌려 책상 옆으로 쓰러진 사체에 다가갔다. 길고 흰 손에 들린 돋보기가 꺼내어져 남자의 손, 피부, 얼굴, 쓰러지면서 생긴 타박상, 총을 맞은 자리 등을 세심하게 살펴보기 시작했다. 그는 남자의 손가락을 유심히 관찰했고, 옷의 상태와 솔기들도 점검했다.

“직업은 작가. 무명에 가깝겠군요. 결혼한지는 7-8년쯤 되었으며 아이들이 있습니다. 최소 2명 이상. 하지만 남자는 일하지 않고 글만 쓰니 돈은 여자가 벌어올겁니다. 큰 돈은 아니겠지요. 이 집은 남자의 작업실입니다. 아마 아이들이 있는 집에선 글을 쓰기 힘드니 이 곳에서 작업했겠지요. 이 빌딩의 상태로 봐선 거의 헐값에 빌려서 쓰고 있겠군요.”

셜록은 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고 성큼성큼 벽으로 다가갔다. 레스트라드는 지친표정으로 셜록의 말에 수긍했다.  
  
“맞아, 셜록. 저 남자는 무명작가였어. 최근 책을 낼 예정이었지.”  
“이 방에서 발사된 총은 2발. 첫 번째 총은 피해자가 쏜거고, 두 번째는 피의자가 쏜겁니다.”

셜록이 벽을 보며 이야기하는데 존의 의아한 목소리가 질문했다.

“하지만 셜록, 이렇게 좁은 방에서 왜 피해자는 피의자를 제대로 맞추지 못한거지? 성인 남성이고, 자신의 목숨을 위협하는 중이라면 하다못해 몸이라도 맞췄을텐데 피의자의 혈흔이 없어.”  
“그러게 말일세.”

레스트라드가 거들었다. 셜록이 벽에서 빙글 몸을 돌렸다. 그의 입술은 한쪽이 비틀려올라가 있었는데, ‘역시 그 정도밖에 안될줄 알았어’라는 셜록 특유의 얼굴이었다. 존은 얼굴을 굳혔다. 또 구박받겠군. 하지만 의외의 말이 날아왔다.

“좋은 추리군요, 존. 훌륭해요.”

셜록은 옅은 미소를 지으며 존을 바라봤는데, 그의 투명한 시선은 그것이 거짓이 아님을 보여주고 있었다. 레스트라드는 잠깐 자신이 환청을 들은게 아닌가 싶어 셜록을 뚫어져라 쳐다봤다. 사실 그 표정은 존도 마찬가지였다.

“하지만 부족한게 있어요. 먼저, 거리. 존, 당신의 말대로 이 거리에선 어린 아이도 상대방을 명중시킬 수 있어요. 치명상까진 무리라고 해도 분명 총상을 입힐 수 있죠. 하지만 그러지 않았어요. 그건 일부러 맞추지 않았다는 것. 이 방과 남자의 상태로 봐서 강도사건은 아닙니다. 그럼 원한관계나 돈 문제라는건데 원한관계도 아니죠. 남자의 재정상태로 봐서 그는 돈이 절실했을 겁니다. 아이들이 있고 부인이 있지만 그는 경제력이 전혀 없었어요. 그의 마지막 희망은 이번에 출판할 책이었죠. -셜록은 책상위에 흐트러진 원고더미를 가르켰다.- 이 남자는 추리소설을 썼죠. 그리고 어젯 밤에 제게 메일을 보냈구요. -존과 레스트라드는 경악한 얼굴로 셜록을 바라봤다- 괴테와 실러의 동상을 찍은 사진을 보냈더군요. 전 처음에 모리어티를 의심했어요. 현장에 와보니 알겠군요. 이 남자는 돈과 명성을 원했습니다. 정확히는 큰 이슈가 된 이후 생기는 수입을 바랬던 겁니다. 그건 저와 자신의 책, 의문의 살인사건이라는 시너지를 통해 창출 가능한 거였구요. 간단히 말하면, 저흰 이 작가에게 놀아난겁니다.”

셜록은 조금 얼굴을 찌푸렸다. 레스트라드는 어안이 벙벙한 얼굴로 셜록에게 더듬거리며 질문했다.

“모든게 계획된거라는 말인가?”  
“명백히요.”  
“맙소사! 그럼 누가 죽인거야?”  
“아마 친구일겁니다. 라이벌 관계에 가까운 친구요. 그는 이 장소로 남자를 불러냈을테고, 총을 쥐어줬겠죠.”

레스트라드는 거의 패닉이었다. 그는 머리를 싸쥐며 말했다.

“그렇다고 쏴? 아니, 그 전에 라이벌이 여길 왜 왔겠는가?”  
“제게 보낸 사진이야길 했잖습니까. -셜록을 얼굴을 찌푸렸다- 괴테와 실러라구요. 아예 모르는겁니까?”

레스트라드의 벙뜬 얼굴을 보며 셜록은 그의 전매 특허인 빈정대는 미소를 지었다.

“오, 그래요. 그렇군요. 모르는군요. 태양계 운운하던 모든 사람들이 괴테와 실러에 대해선 모르는 거군요. 그것 참 흥미롭네요.”

명백히 사람들을 무시하고 있는 셜록을 다독인건 존이었다.

“셜록, 우리가 이해 할 수 있도록 설명해줘.”  
  
그는 잠시 존을 바라봤고, 즉시 설명을 시작했다.  
  
“괴테는 부유한 작가였습니다. 그는 미남이었고 부유했으며 귀족이었지만 실러는 가난했고 불운한 어린시절을 보냈습니다. 그래도 두 사람은 절친했지요. 하지만 훗날 실러가 유명해지자 괴테는 실러를 멀리하게됬고, 둘의 사이는 박살난거죠. 펑! -셜록은 두 손을 크게 휘둘렀다.- 마치 사이좋은 두 사람처럼 위장하고 있었지만 사실 괴테와 실러의 사이는 좋지 않았던걸로 알려져있습니다. 에릭 프롬은 실러였습니다. 그리고 그의 괴테가 있겠죠. 프롬의 마지막 통화기록을 조사해보십시오. 그와 친분관계가 있으며, 부유한 작가가 있을겁니다. 물론 모든걸 가진 그 남자가 그냥 쐈을리는 없겠죠. 때문에 프롬이 먼저 남자에게 위협사격을 가했고, 그 반동으로 당황한 남자가 프롬을 죽인겁니다.”  
“굉장해!”

존은 놀랍다는 표정을 숨기지 못한 채 셜록을 바라보며 감탄했다. 남자의 창백한 시선이 맞닿아왔다. 순간, 존은 잠깐 몸을 굳혔다. ‘소리내서 말하고 있는걸 알고있나요?’라는 빈정거림을 들을 것 같았다. 시선을 떨구며 쓰게 웃는데 셜록의 목소리가 들려왔다. 그건, 낮았고, 조금 작은 목소리였지만, 똑똑히 들려왔다.

“고마워요, 존.”

당황으로 급히 들려진 시선 너머, 남자의 투명한 눈동자가 잡혔다. 그건 차갑지도, 날카롭지도 않았다. 명확하게 느껴지는 깊은 신뢰감과 따뜻함-어째서 존은 이 남자에게 따뜻함을 느꼈는지 이해할 수 없었다.-이었다.

 

  
  
바츠의 연구실에 앉아 존은 셜록을 가만히 바라보고 있었는데, 1시간 전의 사건현장에서 일어났던 일 때문에 그는 생각할 게 조금 있었다. 셜록의 눈빛이 머릿속에서 떨어지지가 않았다. 그런 얼굴은 처음이었다. 이 남자는 추리를 따라가지 못해 이유를 물어보면, 사람들을 바보취급하고 무시하던 오만한 사람이었다.

-좋은 추리군요, 존. 훌륭해요.  
-고마워요, 존.

환영이겠지. 라고 생각할만큼 남자의 행동은 놀라운 것이었다. 존은 숨을 깊이 내뱉으며 얼굴을 쓸어내렸다. 최근은 정말 미묘한 일들이 많이 벌어지는 것 같다. 더불어 자신도. 존은 왜 자꾸 저 남자가 신경쓰이는지 이해할 수 없었다. 단순히 남자의 기행때문인가, 아니면 뭔가 심리적인 변화가 생긴것인가.

“존”

현미경을 응시하며 셜록이 존을 불렀다. 생각에서 빠져나온 존이 즉시 응? 하고 대답하는데, 여전히 렌즈에서 눈을 떼지 않으며 셜록이 이야기했다.

“지갑안에 명함이 있습니다. 매튜 에딩턴이라는 이름이예요. 문자를 보내주세요.”  
“지갑? 지갑은 어딨지?”  
“상의 안쪽이요.”

그럼 그렇지. 존은 못말린다는 듯 고개를 저으며 셜록에게 다가갔다. 뒷편에서 손을 상의 안 쪽으로 밀어넣는데, 그 남자 특유의 옅은 비누향기가 비강으로 밀려왔다. 남자의 체온과 질 좋은 셔츠의 느낌이 손등에 닿았는데 자신도 모르게 가슴이 죄어드는 듯한 긴장감을 깨달아 존은 당황했다. 왜 이러지? 최근 사람과의 접촉이 너무 적었었나.. 속으로 혀를 차며 존은 그의 상의 포켓에 손을 깊숙이 넣었고, 부드러운 지갑의 감촉을 찾아내 그것을 빼내었다. 팔에 맞닿아오는 셜록의 체온과 가슴 근육의 팽팽함이 얇은 직물 사이로 아찔하게 전해져왔다. 젠장, 속으로 욕설을 내뱉으며 존은 겨우 손을 빼냈고, 뻣뻣하게 굳은 자신을 부디 셜록이 눈치채지 않길 바라며 검은 지갑을 열었다.

매튜..매튜 에딩턴이라..

지갑 안쪽의 흰 명함들을 꺼내며 이름을 찾던 중, 뭔가 두터운 묘한 종이가 지갑 안쪽에 끼워져있는걸 발견했다. 명함이라기엔 지나치게 두꺼웠고, 메모지라기엔 모양이 아니었다. 셜록 홈즈의 지갑 안쪽에 보관된 무언가- 그것은 존의 흥미를 자아내기에 충분했고, 셜록이 여전히 렌즈에 집중하고 있음을 확인한 후, 조심스레 그것을 꺼냈다. 존의 시선은 미묘한 표정을 띈 채, 그것에 완전히 못박혀 있었다. 왠지 알 것 같았기 때문이었다.

작은 봉투. 흰 색의 오돌도돌한 압축 문양이 들어간 평범한 봉투. 존의 손가락이 옅은 긴장을 지니기 시작했다. 아니겠지. 설마. 그는 천천히 봉투를 열었고, 연푸른색의 표지를 보고 이루 표현할 수 없는 강렬한 감정에 휩싸였다. 그는 확인해야했다. 정말인지. 흰색의 공단 리본에 둘러매여진 그것은 분명 자신도 알고 있는 물건이었다.

셜록

고마워, 맛있게 먹어.

존

민망함에 급히 휘갈겨 쓴 자신의 글씨가 눈에 들어온 순간 존은 숨을 멈췄다. 급하게 뛰기 시작하는 심장소리를 저 남자가 눈치챌 것 같았다. 표정을 들킨다면 분명 모든걸 알게 될 것이다. 존은 떨리는 손끝으로 그것을 다시 봉투에 넣었고, 원래 있던 자리에 꽂아두었다. 그는 아무 생각도 할 수 없었다. 그저 셜록의 지갑을 꾹 쥐고 있을 뿐이었다.


	4. Chapter 4

8) sixth : 표현할 것.

존이 출근하고 없는 플랫은 조용했지만, 결코 평화롭진 않았다.  
두 사람은 마주보고 앉아있었다. 마이크로프트는 존이 늘 앉는 소파위에 앉아 장우산 손잡이를 꾹꾹 누르고 있었고, 셜록은 듣기 싫다는 듯 바이올린 보를 잡은 채 현을 퉁겨대는 중이었다.

”어딘가 좋은 곳에 함께 다녀오는 건 어떻겠니.“

셜록이 아무말도 하지 않자, 마이크로프트가 말을 이었다.

“예를 들어 극장 같은 곳 말이다. 평범한 데이트 장소지. 하지만 만약 정말 극장에 가려고 한다면, 너는 내용을 안 보는게 좋을거다. 분명히 짜증날테니 말이야. 그러니 그냥 존에게 집중하렴. 그 장면의 어디가 어떻게 틀렸고 왜 말이 안되는지 일일이 존에게 지적하면 안돼. 그건 매너가 아니란다.”  
“극장은 바보같아. 왜 내가 존을 데리고 그런 지루한 장소에 갈 거라고 생각하는거지?”  
“그럼 어딜 데려가고 싶은데?”  
“사건현장.”

마이크로프트는 눈썹을 찌푸리며 셜록을 바라봤고, 고개를 저었다.

“놀이공원은 어떠니, 셜록.”  
“오, 마이크로프트!”

그가 짜증내자 마이크로프트는 웃었다.

“시체가 있는 곳보단 풍선이 있는 곳이 낫겠지.”

셜록은 그를 노려봤고, 바이올린 현을 튕겼다.

“닥터 왓슨은... -마이크로프트는 생각하는 듯 조금 말을 늘였다.- 파병이후 자신의 옷을 한 번도 산것 같지 않더구나. 적어도 그의 옷이 3년 이상된 옷뿐이라는 걸 보면 말이다.”  
“쓸데없는 관찰은 그만두지 그래? 그럴 시간 있으면 안시아의 옷이나 고민하던가.”  
“안시아는 충분히 훌륭하단다. 내가 말하고 싶은건 ‘표현’이야 셜록. 그건 정말 중요하지.”  
“난 충분히 하고 있어!”

셜록은 노이로제에 걸릴 것 같았다. 이전부터 이어왔던 감시 등급은 거의 최상이라고 봐도 좋을정도로 강화되었고, 셜록이 하는 말 한 마디 한 마디 모두가 녹음되고 감청되고 있었다. 존과의 관계에 개선을 바라는 마이크로프트의 마음이야 잘 알지만 자신의 패턴이 아닌 전혀 납득할 수 없는 행위를 이어가야 하는 건 정말 끔찍했다. -셜록은 초콜릿을 사기위해 여학생들로 득실거렸던 제과점에서의 기억을 지우려 미간을 구겼다-

“네가 지쳐있다는 걸 안단다, 하지만 셜록. 요전 왓슨 박사가 네게 준 사탕을 잊지말았으면 하는구나. 네가 평소처럼 굴었다면 그런 이벤트는 평생 볼 수 없었을거야. 더군다나 그 ‘닥터 왓슨’이라면 말이다.”

셜록은 바이올린 보를 잡은 채 소파 밑으로 팔을 늘어뜨렸다. 지쳤다는 제스추어를 바라보며 마이크로프트는 자상하게 미소지었다.

“셜록, 표현은 정말 중요한거란다. 그렇지 않으면 그는 네게 아무것도 알아내지 못할거야. 결국 떠나겠지. -셜록은 그 대목에서 마이크로프트를 무섭게 노려봤다- 존은 평범한 남자야. 그는 안정된 가족을 원해.”  
“난 안정적인 가정을 만들어 줄 수 없어, 마이크로프트.”  
“네가 연인이라는 확신은 줄 수 있겠지. 궁지에 몰려있을 때 마음으로 의지할 수 있는 사람말이다.”  
“그런게 필요해?”

정말 모르겠다는 듯 얼굴을 찌푸리며 질문하는 셜록에게 마이크로프트는 따뜻하게 대답했다.

“네가 플랫에 돌아왔을 때 닥터 왓슨이 없다면 어떻겠니?”

불만스런 시선을 응시하며 마이크로프트는 고개를 조금 기울였다. 대답을 종용하는 표정. 셜록은 마지못해 내뱉었다.

“좋지 않아.”  
“그것과 비슷하단다, 셜록.”

 

 

  
존은 우울한 기분으로 호텔에 앉아있었는데, 이 곳은 카디프였다. 셜록은 퇴근한 존에게 ‘사건이다.’라는 말만 던지고 하루 묵을 수 있도록 준비하라고 일러두었다. 늘 마이페이스인 셜록이기에 존은 별 말없이 짐을 쌌고, 그와 함께 이곳에 도착했는데 미묘한 일의 연속이었다. 셜록은 어떤 사건인지 오는 내내 설명해주지 않았다. 그는 생각할게 많은 듯 거의 말이 없었고 골똘히 혼자만의 시간에 잠겨있었다. 별 수 없어진 존은 책을 보거나, 졸거나 하면서 시간을 떼워야만 했다. 그리고 호텔에 도착해서 사건아닌 사건이 벌어지고 말았다.

“셜록 홈즈입니다.”

어째서인지 셜록은 평소보다 조금 더 긴장한것처럼 보였는데, 존은 단지 그가 사건 때문에 생각이 많아져서 그런거라고 생각했다. 프론트의 직원 이야기를 듣기 전에는 말이다.

“네, 예약하셨네요. 더블룸, 1박 맞으시죠?”  
“맞습니다.” 그리고 거의 동시에 존의 당황한 목소리가 튀어나왔다. “뭐라구?!”

왜 트윈이 아니고 더블이야? -더블은 2인용 침대가 1개 있는 객실- 존은 자신도 모른새 셜록의 수트 팔 부분을 꾹 잡아쥐고 있었는데, 나중에 되짚어보니 부끄러울 지경이었다. 호텔 직원이 뭐라고 생각했을까! 여튼, 항의하는 존을 내려다보는 셜록의 눈동자는.... 젠장, 뭐라고 표현할 수가 없었다. 그랬다. 그건 실망이었다. ‘날 못믿는군요.’ 내지는, ‘왜 그 대목에서 화를 내는 겁니까?’ 같은 느낌 말이다. 그리고 존이 그의 수트자락을 놓치게 한건 셜록이 아닌 프론트의 직원이었다.

“죄송합니다, 선생님. 모든 객실이 예약 상태였던지라 이 방뿐이었습니다. 최근 지역 축제로 관광객이 몰렸거든요.”

미안함 담긴 목소리에 존은 잡았던 옷자락을 놓치고 말았고, 턱 근육을 긴장시킨 채 뻣뻣한 인사를 프론트에 건네야했다.

“아... 미안합니다. 그랬군요...”

사실 사과는 프론트에서 받을게 아니었다. 명백히 오해한 자신이, 셜록에게 해야하는 인사였다. 하지만 존은 말을 꺼내지 못했고, 열쇠를 받아 올라가는 내내 셜록은 아무말도 하지 않았다. 그는 방에 들어가 짐을 내려놓고, 잠깐 서 있었다. 눈 앞의 2인용 침대를 바라보며 머리를 긁적이는 존을 가만히 응시하던 셜록은 옅은 한숨을 내쉬고는 방을 떠나버렸다. 그리고 끝이었다! 끝이라구! 존은 TV를 바라보며 이를 갈았다. 젠장, 삐져서 혼자 사건현장에 갔다 이말이지. 하지만 객실의 일로 셜록을 바보처럼 오해했으니 할 말이 없기도 했다. 최근 그와의 사이에 성적인 긴장감이 생겼다는데 자신은 동의했다. 그건 명백했다. 셜록의 입장은... 확실히 알 순 없었지만, 분명 그도 그런 의도가 있긴 있었을것이다. 그래! 이 더블룸도 그냥 우연은 아니었을거라구! 하지만 프론트에서 그를 망신-존은 마지못해 인정했다-줄 것까진 없었다. 자신의 태도는 셜록을 믿지 못하는 여학생과 다를게 없었고, 그런 태도를 취했어야만 하는 상황도 아니었다. 존은 착잡해졌다. 그는 소파에 파묻힌 채 한숨을 내쉬었다.

그가 돌아온건 8시가 넘어서였다. -사실 호텔에 체크인한건 오후 6시 반쯤이었기 때문에 셜록은 꽤 일찍 돌아온것이었다. 예상보다는-. 지친듯한 몸짓으로 룸으로 돌아온 그는 바스 타월을 들고 막 욕실로 들어가려는 존을 바라보고 있었다. 존은 그에게 사과하기로 마음먹고 있었지만 뭐라고 말을 꺼내야 할 지 몰랐기 때문에 그 자리에서 머뭇거려야했다. 존은 셜록의 기분을 살피기 위해 가만히 그의 얼굴을 바라봤다. 남자의 표정만으론 자신이 어떤 행동을 취해야 좋을지 전혀 감을 잡을 수 없었는데, 유독 어두운 조명속의 남자는 표정을 거의 알아볼 수 없었고, 그저 지친 듯 쳐진 어깨와, 손에 들고 있는 아이보리색 백만이 눈에 들어올 뿐이었다. 잠깐, 백? 사건 때문에 가져왔나? 존이 가방에 집중하고 있는데, 셜록이 가까이 다가왔다. 그는 백 안에서 네모난 상자 하나를 꺼냈고, 존에게 내밀었다. 이게 뭐야? 라는 질문에 셜록은 대답하지 않았다. 어두운 호텔 방에 마주서서 존은 얼떨떨한 기분으로 그것을 받았다. 최근들어 셜록에게 뭔갈 받는 일이 종종 생기는 군. 상자는 두터웠지만 굉장히 가벼웠고, 달각이며 그것을 열었을 때, 안에는 갈색의 부드러운 셔츠가 들어있었다. 존은 다시 셜록을 바라봤다.

“사건 때문에... -셜록은 상자속의 셔츠를 응시하며 말을 이었다- 너무 늦게와서요. 미안해서 산거예요.”

셜록은 시선을 들지 않았다. 존이 움직이지 않자 그는 눈을 내리깔았다.

“마음에 안 들면 내일 교환하죠.”

상자를 향해 뻗은 손을 부드럽게 제지하며 존은 셜록을 올려다보는 시선을 거두지 않았다. 셜록, 날 좀 봐봐. 주저함을 비치며 올라온 시선은 어두운 조명으로 가라앉아 있었고, 조금 지쳐보였다. 분명 사건으로 이리저리 뛰어다녔던거겠지. 아까의 일로도 상심했을테고. 존은 지친 남자의 얼굴에 미소를 지어보였다. 최대한 미안함을 담아 그에게 이야기했다.

“아까의 일은, 정말 미안해. 어른답지 못했어. 사과할게.”

존의 진지한 목소리에 셜록은 그를 가만히 바라봤다. 그의 눈은 아무말도 하고있지 않았다. 그저 어둠속에 가라앉아 있었고, 무언가를 느낄 수 없는 시선이었다. 아직 화가 안 풀렸을까. 하고 생각하는 존의 귓가에, 셜록의 음성이 닿았다. 으레 그렇듯, 낮은 목소리였지만 짜증이나 체념은 담겨있지 않았다. 한숨 비슷하게 흘러나온 말엔, 안심한듯한 느낌에 배어 있었다.

“그래요, 기분이 풀렸다니 다행이네요.”

셜록은 시선을 닫았다가 다시 들었다. 왠지 그런 그가 측은하게 느껴져 존은 그의 팔을 가볍게 두드리며 이야기했다.

“씻고 나와서 입어봐도 될까? -그는 셜록을 안심시켜주고 싶어 씨익 웃어보였다.- 이거 멋진데?”

그리고 존은 두드리고 있던 그의 팔을 굳게 잡고 남자에게 이야기했다.

“마음에 들어, 셜록. 정말 고마워.”

 

 

  
그가 샤워를 마치고 나왔을 때 셜록은 소파에 앉아 와인을 마시고 있었다. 존은 조명 밑에 비춰진 라벨을 보고는, 자신이 좋아하는 브랜드라는 걸 깨달아 화색이 되었다.

“오, 와인. 잠시 기다려. 같이 마시지.”

존은 약속대로 셔츠를 입어주려는 듯 바지를 입은 채 나왔는데, 그의 남자다운 상체는 호텔의 노란 불빛에 부드러운 음영을 그리고 있었다. 그리고 셜록은 그의 왼쪽 어깨의 상흔을 볼 수 있었다. 평생 그의 어깨에 남을 흔적. 셜록은 마치 끌려가듯 자리에서 일어섰고, 존의 앞에 섰다. 그는 막 근처에 두었던 갈색 셔츠를 입으려 그것을 들고 있었다. 셜록은 무의식적으로 그의 어깨에 손을 뻗었는데, 때문에 존은 잠깐 행동을 멈춰야했다. 그의 길고 창백한 손은 말없이 어깨의 흔적을 향했고, 부드럽게 그것을 쓸어보았다.

“..셜록?”

존의 목소리는 들리지도 않는다는 듯 그는 그것을 유심히 관찰했다. 또, 탐정병이 도졌군. 존은 그를 내버려두기로 했다. 충분히 관찰하면 그만둘것이다. 그의 섬세한 손끝은 상처 표면에 씌워진 우둘두둘한 흔적을 조심스레 덧그리고 있었다. 마치 외워두겠다는 듯. 방사형으로 퍼진 긴 흉터자국들과 수술의 흔적을 하나하나 꼼꼼히 쓰다듬고 있었다. 존은 기다리고 있었지만, 결코 편하진 않았다. 그는 셜록의 손 끝이 자신을 못견디게 하고 있다는 걸 점차 깨닫기 시작했다. 일부 감각이 죽어있는 피부위를 더듬어나가는 손끝을, 이상하게 모두 느낄 수 있었다. 그것은 느렸지만 뜨거웠고, 마치 가슴을 조여오는 것 같았기 때문에 존은 손에 쥐고 있던 셔츠를 꾹 잡았다. 어느 순간 그의 손가락이 공중으로 떨어져 나왔고, 남자의 투명한 시선이 존을 향했다. 그는 낮은 목소리로 질문했다.

“아직 아픈가요?”

분명 바보같은 질문일테다. 상처는 몇 년이나 전에 생긴거고, 지금은 멀쩡했다. 하지만 셜록의 표정은 정말 진지했다. 때문에 존은 고개를 흔들었고, 들고 있던 셔츠를 재빨리 둘러 그것을 가렸다. 그건 마치 쫒기는 것 같은 동작이었는데, 존은 어딘지 모르게 팽팽하게 당겨진 텐션을 느꼈고, 알 수 없는 두려움을 깨달았다. 이젠 괜찮아. 그는 셔츠의 단추를 꼭꼭 잠구어, 옷을 정리했다. 숨이 막힐 것 같았기 때문에, 방금 전 느꼈던 두근거림을 잊고자 선물받은 셔츠에 정신을 집중시켰다. 부드럽고 감촉이 좋은 셔츠는 분명 고가품이었다. 사건현장에 나갈땐 이걸 입으면 안되겠군. 그는 셔츠의 기분 좋은 감촉에 만족을 느끼며 셜록을 바라봤다. 남자의 눈동자는 늘 그랬듯 시리도록 투명했다. 지금은 고맙다고 말할 타이밍이다. 방금 전의 두근거림따위 생각하지마. 존은 두 팔을 조금 벌려보였다.

“어때, 괜찮아?”

셜록은 존을 응시했고, 그의 어깨와 가슴, 그리고 그것에 흘러내리는 직물의 주름을 가만히 바라봤다. 그의 입가에 걸리는 옅은 미소가 만족하고 있음을 드러냈다.

“고마워, 셜록.”

그때였다. 끌려오듯 내뻗어오는 남자의 긴 손가락이 아까 더듬었던 왼쪽 어깨를 부드럽게 덧그리고, 아래로 움직였을 때 존은 숨을 삼켰다. 그건 관찰이 아니었다. 탐정병도 아니었다. 존은 명백히 깨달았다. 폐가 찌부러드는 듯한 숨막힘이 엄습했다. 당황으로 들려진 시선은 셜록의 눈동자를 향했고, 그는 알 수 있었다. 남자의 눈이 마치 꿰뚫을 듯 자신을 향해있다는 것을. 말을 해도 듣지 않을 것이다. 들리지 않을 것이다. 자신이 원하는 대로 할 것이다. 셜록의 길고 창백한 손가락은 어깨를 쓰다듬어 천천히 아래로 내려왔고, 존의 가슴 근육을 부드럽게 훑었다. 그의 손 끝이 둥근 근육의 형태를 그리듯 그것을 쓸어올렸을 때, 존은 이를 악 문채 몸을 뒤로 빼냈고, 셜록의 손가락은 공중에 멈춰져버렸다. 그제서야 존은 자신이 숨쉬고있지 못했다는 걸 깨달았다. 절로 막혔던 숨통이 트였고, 가뿐 호흡이 토해져나왔다. 아까의 자세 그대로 멈춰져있던 셜록은 천천히 손을 내렸다. 그의 시선은 조금 떨구어졌고, 근처 테이블의 다리를 가만히 바라봤다. 존이 긴장으로 입술을 꾹 물었을 때, 그는 작게 고개를 흔들었고, 옅은 한숨을 쉬더니, 뒤돌아서서 침대에 파고 들어갔다. 존은 그저 서 있을수밖에 없었다. 불쑥 튀어나온 이불 둔덕에서 가라앉은 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

“잘자요, 존.”

존은 어떻게 해야할 지 알수 없었기 때문에 한참을 그대로 서 있었다. 가슴을 더듬어 오던 긴 손가락의 감촉이 아직도 남아있는 것 같았다. 손끝의 뜨거웠던 열기가 셔츠에 자국을 남겼을 것이다. 피부에 흔적을 남겼을 것이다. 그것은 보이진 않아도 붉은 선과 넓은 면의 형태로 존의 피부 깊숙이 스며들었다. 그는 알 수 없는 갑갑함에 오른손으로 심장께를 꾹 눌렀고, 자신의 심박수가 평소 이상으로 빠르다는 것을 뒤늦게 눈치챘다.

 

 

  
9\. last. 솔직해질것.

셜록은 존이 플랫에 앉아 있는 내내 무언가 생각에 잠겨있다는 걸 알았고, 아무말도 건네지 않았다. 6시 30분이 넘어갈 무렵 그는 벌떡 일어났는데, 그래도 셜록은 읽고 있던 책에서 시선을 돌리지 않았다. 존은 마치 저녁준비를 할 것처럼 부엌에 들어갔고, 테이블에 두 팔을 짚었다. 하지만 그가 어떤 요리도 하지 않을 것임을 알고 있었기 때문에, 존이 안젤로의 가게로 가자고 이야기했을때 셜록은 놀라지 않았다. 존은 자켓을 입었고, 셜록은 방에 들어가서 무언가를 챙겨 나왔다. 그것은 마이크로프트가 셜록에게 준 것이었다. ‘결전의 날’에 사용하라고 했던 물건. 셜록은 그것을 수트 주머니에 집어넣었다.

당연하다는 듯 테이블위에 놓여지는 촛불을 보며 존은 한숨쉬지 않았다. 그는 물끄러미 그것을 바라봤고, 뒤늦게 나오기 시작하는 음식을 천천히 쑤셔댔다. 셜록은 어차피 식사량이 적었기 때문에 샐러드로 충분한것 같았지만, 존은 그런 타입이 아니었다. 셜록은 존의 들쑤셔진 접시를 가만히 응시했다.

“셜록, 그..”

존은 말을 꺼내다가 다시 입을 다물었는데, 긴장했는지 혀를 내밀어 입술을 적시고는 잠시 입을 다물었다. 셜록은 말없이 그를 응시했다. 붉고 노란 불빛이 비춰들어오는 창가에서, 존은 기시감을 느꼈다. 2년 전 겨울. 이 자리에서의 기억을 말이다.

“여전히 여자친구는 없어?”

셜록의 이미가 찌푸려졌다. 존은 저도 모르게 웃고 말았다. 날카롭게 쏘아보는 눈빛에 존은 부드럽게 그를 마주했다.

“그냥, 물어보는 것 뿐이야.”  
“같은 말을 반복해야 하는겁니까.”  
“해주겠어?”  
“내 영역이 아닙니다.”

셜록은 낮은 목소리로 지껄였고, 마음에 들지 않는 듯 물잔을 기울였다. 존의 웃음기 담긴 목소리가 이어졌다.

“그럼, 남자친구는?”

분명, 검은 눈동자였다. 그의 눈동자는 늘 시시각각 변했다. 얼음보다 투명한 색으로도, 진한 푸른빛으로도, 혹은 녹빛. 그리고 이렇게 검게도. 존은 그것을 바라봤다. 그의 속을 읽어내기라도 할 것 같은 집요한 시선을 마주하는 존의 입가는 옅은 미소를 잃지않고 있었다.

“당신은요?”  
“내가 먼저 물어봤잖아.”  
“먼저 대답하주지 못할 건 또 뭡니까.”  
“너무하는데..”

존은 미소를 잃지 않으며 셜록을 올려다봤다.

“글쎄... 난 조금 바뀐것같아.”  
“어떻게요?”  
“뭔가가 달라졌어. 2년 전 겨울 너와 이 자리에 앉아있던때와는 말이야. 너는 어때, 셜록?”  
“마찬가지입니다.”

존은 다시 접시위의 생선튀김을 들쑤셨다. 명백히 그는 먹을생각이 없었다. 다른데 신경이 쓰이기 때문이리라. 존은 천천히 입을 열었다.

“난, 뭔가... -그는 조금 말을 끌었다- 너가 내게 할 말이 있을거라 생각했어.”

셜록은 존의 접시를 가만히 바라봤다. 뭔가가 복잡한 듯, 살짝 찌푸려진 미간. 그는 천천히 이야기하기 시작했다.

“저는.. 이전부터 우리에 대해 이야기하고 싶었습니다. -셜록은 얼굴을 조금 구겼고, 조금 고개를 흔들었다.- 필요성이나 심리적인 충만감에 대해서요. 제가 당신의 여러 가지 필요를 충족시켜줄 수 있다고 생각합니다. 이를테면.. 금전적인 부분이나, 서로의 멘탈이나, 혹은 여러 가지로요. 당신이 선택할 수 있는것에 여러 가지가 있겠지만, -그는 말을 멈추고 옅게 한숨을 내쉬었다.- 제가 당신을 만족시켜 줄 수 있는 요건을 갖추었다고 생각한다는 거죠. 예를들어..”

존은 옅은 미소를 지우지 못하고 있었는데, 셜록의 장황한 이야기를 들으면서 그것은 점점 짙어지고 있었다. 존은 손을 들었다. 남자는 존을 마주 바라보고 있지 않은 채, 존의 접시를 보고 있었는데, 그것이 단순히 집중하기 위함인지 아닌지는 알 수 없었다. 하지만 존은 확신했다. 지금의 셜록은 셜록이 아니었다.

“마이크로프트, 셜록을 그만 괴롭혀요.”

곱슬머리가 흔들렸다. 그의 시선이 단박에 존을 향했고, 의아함을 넘어서 당혹마저 담은 눈동자에 존은 작게 웃음을 터트렸다.

“알고 있었어. 몇 달전부터 널 괴롭히던거, 마이크로프트지? -셜록이 아무말도 대답하지 못하는 걸 보며 존은 조금 우쭐해져 말을 이었다.- 그는 분명 내가 듣기 좋은 말, 혹은 나와의 관계를 개선시킬 무언가를 위해 네게 조언비슷한 걸 하는 것 같은데 말이야. -존은 부드러운 시선으로 셜록을 바라봤다.- 난, 너를 알아. 조금은 말이야. 셜록, 네가 정말 하고 싶은 말을 해. 마이크로프트가 시키는 말을 외워서 하지 말고. 그건 네 맘에도 없는 소린거 알고 있어. 너 답지 않은 이야기들뿐이라고.”

셜록은 존의 이야기를 다 듣고는, 양쪽 입술끝을 조금 말아올렸다. 그는 만족스러워보였다. 그리고 귀 안쪽에서 무언가를 빼내 식탁위에 툭 던지듯 올려두었다. 그건 매우 작은 수신기였다.

“맙소사, 그 동안 계속?”  
“아뇨. 마이크로프트가 중요한 날 사용하라고 주고 갔죠. 오늘 필요할거라고 생각했습니다.”

존은 웃어버리고 말았다. 그래서, 그가 시킨대로 말했다는거구나.

“물론. 방금, 이 프로포즈를 시작하면서 부터예요. 오늘의 모든 대화를 이걸로 대답했다고 오해하지 말아요, 존.”

셜록은 존의 손이 굳게 쥐어지는 것을 눈치챘다. 하지만 왜 그랬는지 완전하게 알 순 없었다. 존은 프로포즈라는 단어에 당황하고 있었다. 자신의 예상을 몇 단계 뛰어넘은 것이다. 이 남자는 왜 늘 이렇게 예측밖일까. 존은 한숨같은 미소를 지었다. 싫은건 아니었다. 물론, 절대 그렇지 않았다. 그저 좀, 당황했을 뿐이다. 사실 굳이 따지자면 기쁘다에 가깝다. 그래서 존은 이전부터 하고 싶었던 말을 했다.

“난, 네가 네 방식대로, 네 마음에 있는 말을 하길 바래.”

셜록은 조금 얼굴을 찌푸리며 존을 응시했고, 낮아진 음성으로 질문했다.

“당신은 알잖아요. 난, 타인의 감정을 배려하거나 고려할 줄 몰라요. 내 방식대로 했다면 당신은..”  
“아니, 셜록. 난 그렇게 해주었으면 좋겠어. 난 네 방식을 좋아해. 그건 너니까.”

셜록의 시선은 놀랍다는 듯 존을 응시했고, 서서히 미소짓기 시작했다. 그랬다. 진정 만족스러워지기 시작했다. 그간 존이 자신의 영역안으로 들어오는 걸 느끼면서도 완벽한 만족을 느끼지 못했던 이유를 깨달았던 것이다. 셜록은 존을 바라봤고, 잠시 입술을 꾹 다물었다. 그리고, 정말 하고 싶었던 말을 뱉었다.

“존, 플랫을 떠나지 말아요. 다른 여자랑 결혼도 하지 말구요. 나랑 지내줘요.”

그의 목소리는 담담했고 어떻게 들으면 거의 명령조였다. 하지만 존은 화가나지 않았다. 그저 깊은 미소만이 지어졌다. 그는 정말 행복하다는 듯 웃어보였다.

“그래, 셜록. 그렇게 할게.”

너무나 당연하다는 듯 대답하는 존을 바라보는 셜록의 눈동자는 조금 크게 뜨여져 있었다.

“다른 여자완 결혼하지 않아. 네 곁에 있겠어.”

단호한 존의 목소리에, 남자의 긴 손가락이 존의 손을 꾹 눌러잡았다. 존은 셜록과 생활하며 처음으로, 남자가 활짝 웃는 걸 볼 수 있었다. 하지만 그것이 신기하게 느껴지진 않았다. 자신도 아주 활짝 웃고 있었기 때문이었다.

 

 

 

두 사람이 안젤로의 가게에서 나온 건 그로부터 30분 후였다. 존과 셜록은 천천히 와인을 마시며 마이크로프트가 셜록을 얼마나 괴롭혔는지, 플랫을 청소하기 위해 무슨 난리를 쳐야 했는지를 이야기했고, 존은 재밌어 죽겠다는 듯 웃고 있었다. 두 사람이 가게를 나와 걷기 시작했을 때, 누군가가 앞으로 불쑥 끼어들었는데, 셜록은 무의식중에 존의 손목을 붙들고 그를 뒤로 밀었다. 그리고는 인상을 찌푸렸다.

“안시아?”

그녀는 매우 드물게 휴대전화를 손에 들고 있지 않았는데, 양 손에 흰 백을 하나씩 들고 있었기 때문이었다.

“안녕하세요, 홈즈씨, 닥터 왓슨.”

허스키한 음성으로 그녀는 인사했고, 가방을 하나씩 두 사람에게 건넸다.

“선생님의 선물입니다.”

그것을 받아들자 간결하게 인사한 그녀는 이내 길가의 차를 타고 떠나버렸다. 플랫에 도착한 두 사람은 상자를 뜯었는데, 그야말로 아무말도 할 수 없었다.

안에는 치수가 완벽하게 맞춰진 턱시도와 드레스 셔츠, 구두, 티파니에서 반지를 교환할 수 있는 티켓과 프랑스행 비행기표, 그리고 혼인신고서가 들어있었다. 모든게 작성되어진 채 서명란만 비워진 혼인신고서를 보며 셜록은 존을 바라봤다. 존은 그를 마주 바라봤고, 작게 고개를 끄덕였다. 셜록의 입술이 부드럽게 호선을 그렸다. 팔랑이며 종이가 플랫 바닥에 떨어졌다. 셜록의 두 팔이 존의 허리를 당겼고, 존은 망설임 없이 입술을 남자에게 맡겼다. 그의 입술이 마음껏 소유욕을 내비치며 존을 파고들었다. 그것은 남자가 레스토랑에서 설명했던, 그 긴 기간동안 자신의 성격을 참고 눌러오며 인내한 시간을 보상받으려는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 뜨거운 움직임을 느끼며 존은 셜록의 어깨에 두 팔을 둘러 그를 안았고, 고개를 꺽어 깊숙이 침투해 들어오는 그에게 모든 걸 맡겼다. 깊게 밀려오는 남자의 체취에 몸을 묻으며 존은 생각했다. 혼인신고서에 서명하기 전이지만, 자신은 이미 셜록 홈즈의 것이라고 말이다.


End file.
